1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricants that are used for imparting lubricity and wear resistance to metals such as aluminum and aluminum alloys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous metalworking lubricants are known in the prior art. However, there is a continuing demand for new lubricant compositions and for new additives to mineral oil that are capable of imparting enhanced lubricity and wear-resistance to the surfaces of metals such as aluminum and aluminum alloys.
The lubricant properties of several malonic acid diesters have been disclosed in the prior art. Some prior art patents relating to the use of malonic esters as lubricants, either alone or in combination with other synthetic ingredients are as follows: Graves et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,993,737 and 1,993,738; Wasson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,281; Elliott et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,766; Matuszak U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,353; and Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,043. The novel substituted malonic acid diesters of the present invention include important chemical structural features not found in any of these prior art patents.
It is also known that malonic diesters different from the ones claimed herein form useful additives to petroleum oil. Some patents disclosing malonic diesters as additives in this fashion are: Reuter U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,736; Humphreys et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,598; Anzenberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,640; and Russian Pat. Nos. 810,778 and 825,594.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lubricant composition containing a novel substituted malonic acid diester.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a method for imparting lubricity and wear resistance to the surfaces of metals such as aluminum and aluminum alloys, using the lubricant composition of the invention.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification.